The Ink hell for Chloe :)
by Timm Hill
Summary: An old screen turn on and after a brief rush a face appeared. It was a cartoon face that was worn as a mask from someone. "Hello my littel Sheeps ... welcome to Bendy Hell, I want to play some games with you two." ps. Crossover also with a lot of Jigsaw. you have been warned. pps. :) enjoy and comment :)
1. Chapter 1

**The Funny INK Machine**

* * *

Boys and Girls welcome. Welcome in this place, were your dark dreams come true. Please step in, don't be shy. You are here because you now her. Chloe Bourgeois and Lila Rossi. this two ... there names do this wake in you rage or even hate? You want to make them suffer? You want that she both fell the that pain, that they deserve? Then you have found now finally your home.

Listen to me, and follow my voice. We have the same goal you and I. We want to suffer them. But this can only success if we work togever. You all want the same thing so you all cane help. You give me the right Ideas and I will make them to reallity. Toghever we can make this place to a true hell for them.

So what do you say have we a Deal?

Or, if you ar not so good in ideas, you can simpel just enjoy the show. It dosen't mater if you think that is sick or wrong then you have to searce more. Because this is the place were the Chloes from other Stories find there 'ends' . We all want to suffer them so... Let the show begin."

* * *

 **Oh and one more thing... death is no Escape.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Uuurr ... where ... where am I?" she tried to move, but then she noticed that her left hand was strapped at the table and she was tied to a chair.

"What the ..!? WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Her terrified voice woke the other peson in the room. (who has also a bag on her head) "Wh-who's? C-Chloe!? Wha-?"

"*rsssch* -ere we go now nice and tight." A male voice sounded through a scratchy-sounding old speaker in the room.

"We wouldn't want our littel sheeps roaming away now. Would WE!?"

*silence*

"No we, wouldn't ..."

An old screen turn on and after that apeard a face. It was a cartoon face that was worn as a mask from someone.

"Hello my littel Sheeps ... welcome to-"

"Who the hell are you!? What is this place!? Let me out right now!? I am the daughter of the Maj-" A crazy giggle interrupted Chloe's outburst. Confused and still angry, she looked at the screen. "What's so funny you prick!?"

"Believe me ... I know exactly who you are ... Chloe ..." He leaned back in his chair and grabbed a clipboard on a table outside from the screen.

"Soooo let's see ... Chloe Bourgeois ..." The name rolled over his ink tongue with a sinister tone. "Daughter of Andre Bourgeois and Audrey Bourgeois, classes and school Tyran, coward, liar, torturer, child murderer, rapist, abuser of power and source of over one hundred stories of pain and anger and more than one-third of all Akumas." His voice showed a little bit emotion from anger but also enjoyment. It all sounding like this was the last judgment before the eternity of hell.

ooh how true that is :) hahahahaha... haa Just beautiful.

before Sammy could say anything, there came (again) a tantrum from Chloe.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU SICK FUCK! I HAVE NEVER DON ANYTHING! EVRYBODY LOVES ME! AND YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS LIES Y-"

* * *

Ok you all now what? wy don't we just skip the angry, annoying Chloe part and come strict to the **game**. sounds good? great. :)

* * *

Sammy ignored the second dramatic rage of the blond brat and went directly in the program on. "You two like cards? But of course you do. Bendy personally was the one who made this game ... and the punishment."

three small headlamps came on, pointing (shine) to the hands of the two, who were strapped on the table, and to a dagger whos stuck lightly in the middle of the table.

"And... have you already guessed what a punishment is? Hehehehe ... Ah-yes I almost forgot. The one who win's the game is free to go but the loser ... will die down here." His crazy laughter echoed throughout the room. "I mean, all this would only be the half of the great fun if you two are not fighting for your life"

The screen went off and pulled back the two children in the dark with some flickering candlelight.

Lila still looked with shock at the dagger whose blade sparkled in the candlelight.  
"Hey, he said he will let the winner go."  
"What do think? Do you believe h-?"

"And now I'll will explain the rules of this great game! You will now draw cards, the goal is twenty-one. But if you are over twenty-one then you lose and who lose will pay the special price." The grin on his face was even wider than the mask he wears "and can you catch my drift? hehe. A well the cards are numbered from one to eleven. No doubles and you share the same deck. Now ... make your last prayers, regret your sins and prepare for the justice of the ultimate destiny."

* * *

 **So first a real introduction.  
But the real game will start in the next chapter.**


End file.
